


Fly with Me

by nanuk_dain



Series: Avengers Slash Fanart [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Feels, Kissing, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Tony flying with Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Tony invites Steve to a wee private tour around the city. Of course they take Iron Man Air.(Steve's amazed at the feeling of freedom he experiences while flying with Tony. He's rarely felt more safe and comfortable in his whole life. He opts not to look too closely at that specific piece of information and to simply enjoy the moment.)(Tony loves how Steve holds on to him with easy confidence and without fear, never mind how high they're flying. He loves the weight and the shape of Steve in his arms, how they fit so seamlessly together. He loves knowing that he's giving Steve something nobody else can, and that Steve is having the time of his life. His smile says it all.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Right_in_the_feels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Right_in_the_feels/gifts).



> So here's the next one - as you already know, I tend to mass-produce manips when I actually have the time to do so XD So yes, I have another one done, too, and I'll post it tomorrow ^_^ I hope my hyper-productivity agrees with you XD It's a pity I have to work again next week, because I have so many manips prepared... (as in, some 14 pieces... That's crazy, even for me. Tell me I'm not crazy? *puppy dog eyes*)
> 
> I couldn't resist the classic Tony-takes-Steve-flying trope that I'm sure we all love very much. I know it's been turned into fanart tons of times (or, if I got that correctly, even in the canon comics!), but I still wanted to provide my take on it. This manip was a lot of work (considering that Steve alone consists of pieces of four different pictures and a total of 21 layers...) so please please leave me a wee word on what you think about it! I'm kind of nervous, I put so much effort into all the wee details... That's why I posted the high res version instead of the usual downsized version, because it would have been a pity to lose all the details ^^ *waits anxiously for comments while working on the next manip*

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/115005/115005_original.jpg)


End file.
